


Snow and Serendipity

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Liz figures out what to get Reddington as a Christmas gift. She rushes off to buy it before the snowstorm hits. When Liz gets home, she realizes she can't stand the thought of Reddington spending the snowy Christmas Eve alone, so she goes to his safe house. As the snow falls, the romance causes them to express their feelings for each other.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Comments: 15
Kudos: 54





	Snow and Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist or the characters, and I do not make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

Liz was visiting Reddington at his latest safe house. She appreciated the warmth and coziness, as it was a cold wintry Christmas Eve. She finished her hot chocolate and went to the bathroom. While Liz was in the bathroom, she wondered if Reddington would appreciate getting a Christmas present. He probably would appreciate it, but she wasn’t sure what to get for the man who had everything. When she was washing her hands, she looked at the shelf and saw a bottle of Tom Ford Tobacco Vanille fragrance. Liz dried her hands, then she picked up the bottle and put it to her nose. The fragrance was so sensual, she actually closed her eyes and sighed. The scent did things to her; she felt like it drove her crazy. Liz sniffed it several more times, then she held it up to the light to see how much was left in the bottle. There was only a little bit of liquid; he was running low.

Red was idly filling in a crossword puzzle when Lizzie entered the living room again.

“Well, I should get going. I have to run some errands before the weather gets worse.” Liz said.

“Oh, alright, Lizzie,” Red said as he stood up, “Thanks for dropping by. It was lovely to see you again.”

Liz hugged Reddington, and she barely resisted nuzzling into his neck and sniffing him for more of that fragrance.

“It was good to see you again, Red.” Liz said.

Their hug lasted a little longer than either of them expected, then they parted.

“Keep safe and warm.” Liz said.

“You too. After your errands.” He said.

Liz nodded and smiled.

“See you soon.” She said.

“Bye for now, Lizzie.” He said.

Liz smiled and left the safe house.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Liz quickly scanned the fragrance aisle at the department store, and she didn’t see the one she was looking for, so she found a worker.

“Excuse me, do you have Tom Ford Tobacco Vanille? I can’t find it and I’m in a hurry to get a gift before the snowstorm. It’s his favourite.” Liz rambled nervously.

“Aw. I’ll check for you. Last-minute gift for hubby?” The worker said.

Liz figured she didn’t need to correct the worker and get into the long story of her complex relationship with Reddington.

“Yeah.” Liz chuckled.

Liz felt warm and fuzzy inside as she said it; wouldn’t it be nice to have a hubby like Reddington? She was shocked by how much she wished it were true. She never allowed herself to think of him in that way before. The worker rifled through the inventory cupboard behind the counter, then triumphantly produced the box containing the fragrance bottle.

“Got it! It’s the last one in here. It must be your lucky day.” The worker said happily.

“Thank you!” Liz said in relief; she paid for the item and left the store feeling excited.

When Liz arrived home, she lovingly wrapped the gift in some red wrapping paper, then she placed it on the coffee table. She got comfy on the couch and watched TV for a few minutes, but she felt too excited to sit still. Liz looked out the window and saw the snow coming down more steadily. She felt compelled to go see Reddington again before the snowstorm; she literally couldn’t wait to give him his present.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Red filled in the last word of the crossword, which was ‘cheer’. He felt slightly bitter as he stared at the ironic word, then he put the newspaper aside and stood up to stretch and look out the window. It was dark, but he could see big fluffy snowflakes right outside the window as the indoor lighting hit them. Red hoped Lizzie did her errands and got home safely. He heard a knock, so he cautiously went to the door.

“Red? It’s me.” Liz said through the door.

Red opened the door and looked in surprise at Lizzie, who was peppered with snowflakes. She looked extra adorable.

“Lizzie, what a nice surprise. What are you doing back here so soon?” Red said, stepping aside as she came in.

“I dunno, I just felt like seeing you again. We’re both alone, and it’s almost Christmas. I thought we could keep each other company.” Liz said.

“That’s a great idea. Can I get you anything?” He said happily.

“No thanks. I just want to get out of my winter stuff and start warming up.” She said, quickly pulling her hat, scarf and mittens off.

“Yes. Make yourself at home.” He said.

“Thanks, Red.” She said, smiling.

Red smiled and went to sit on the sofa; Lizzie ran her hand over her staticky hair as she joined him in the living room. She sat beside him, which felt cozy and intimate. He turned towards her and studied her. Lizzie sniffled from the cold weather outside, then she grabbed a tissue and blew her nose. She was even cute when she was blowing her nose. He smiled amusedly.

“It’s freezing out there!” Liz said wryly.

“Are you thawing out yet? I could turn up the heat.” Red said humorously.

“I’m okay, thanks. I’ll warm up eventually.” She said.

“Were you able to get your errands done?” He asked.

“Yeah.” She said without elaborating.

Red noticed Lizzie’s secretive response; he wondered what her errands were. Something private, he figured.

“…It’s nice to spend more time with you. I didn’t think I’d see you again until after Christmas.” Red said softly.

Liz turned further towards Reddington and gazed at him.

“I couldn’t bear the thought of you being alone on Christmas.” Liz admitted.

“Oh. Well, I’m sure Dembe would’ve dropped by to check on me.” Red said.

“Yeah, but…I dunno. I just…um, how about I stay here and we can celebrate Christmas together? I’ll be snowed in overnight anyway—That is, if you’d like me to stay!” She said.

“I’d love it if you stayed, Lizzie. You’re _more_ than welcome. But are you sure?” He said.

“I’m sure! But just so you know, I forgot to pack pyjamas.” She said.

Liz was highly amused by the look on Reddington’s face; he appeared pleasantly surprised. She giggled.

“That sounded really…uh…” Liz added.

“It sounded really sexy.” Red said.

Liz’s mouth stayed open for several moments, and she blushed a little.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” Red said.

“No no! I’m not uncomfortable. Um…it was a nice compliment.” Liz said hurriedly.

“Oh, good.” He said, nodding.

“I’m very warm now.” She said giddily, and he chuckled.

They furtively glanced at each other.

“I love your cologne, by the way. You smell so good…” Liz said.

“Thank you, Lizzie. I’m glad you like it. I enjoy the products you use, too. You always smell delectable.” Red said, resting his arm on the back of the sofa.

Liz felt overwhelmingly flattered.

“Oh, thanks!” She said happily.

Red smiled.

“And you looked extra beautiful when you came in from the snowstorm, covered in big fluffy snowflakes.” He said fondly.

Red studied Lizzie’s adorably surprised expression.

“Wow, you’re full of compliments…” Liz said softly.

“You deserve compliments, Lizzie. You deserve the utmost adoration, if I may be so bold.” Red said.

Neither of them expected to be flirting with each other like this tonight, but it felt wonderful. They smiled and just continued looking at one another for several meaningful moments. Red was surprised when Lizzie timidly grasped his hand; she smiled and gazed into his eyes. Without needing words, they simultaneously leaned towards each other. Liz studied Reddington’s face, including his enticing lips. Liz and Reddington both hesitated for a second, but then they gently pressed their lips together. This felt like the perfect moment to finally express their feelings. Their attraction was too strong to deny any longer.

Liz opened her mouth slightly, testing if Reddington wanted to kiss more passionately; he opened his mouth and caressed her cheek as they kissed firmly. Red heard the quietest little whimper of excitement from Lizzie, which was music to his ears. He gave her a shallow probing with his tongue, and he felt her tongue meet his. They got so worked up, they had to pause to catch their breath.

“Red…I’ve been wanting to kiss you for so long.” Liz admitted.

“I’ve wanted to kiss you too, Lizzie. I’ve dreamed about it.” Red said softly.

“Why haven’t we kissed before now?” She asked breathily.

“Too much to lose, sweetheart. I was afraid that you’d reject me and everything would be ruined between us. I wanted to stay in your life. I’d rather be your informant than nothing.” He said.

“…For me, it was because I thought you’d leave. I didn’t want to have my heart broken…” She said.

“…So, you wouldn’t have rejected me?” He said.

Liz shook her head.

“No. And you wouldn’t have left me?” She said.

“No.” He said.

“So we don’t have to be scared anymore…” She said.

“Right.” He said.

“…and it’s okay to do this with each other.” She said, rubbing his chest.

“It’s more than okay.” He said suavely.

“Can we kiss some more?” She asked excitedly.

“Yes.” He said quietly, then he leaned in and they resumed their kissing.

Liz felt dazed and giddy, not to mention very aroused, as Reddington kissed her. His lips found their way to her neck, so she tilted her head and leaned back.

“Mmm Raymond…” Liz moaned softly.

That was the sweetest thing Red had ever heard; his beautiful precious Lizzie moaning his name in pleasure. Lizzie leaned back further, gently pulling him with her, so he got on top of her as she opened her legs for him. She immediately began writhing and humping him, which made him rock-hard. Liz felt Reddington’s bulge become very hard, and it felt so amazing, she trembled and breathed shakily.

“…I want you so bad…” Liz whispered.

“Mm…You _have_ me, baby.” Red rumbled.

Liz grabbed his cheeks and kissed him while they continued frantically dry-humping.

“Red, I don’t wanna stop, but can we go in the bedroom?” She said urgently.

“Yes, of course, sweetheart.” He said, then he got up.

Lizzie sat up and stared at his bulging erection; she looked lustful and impressed, so he smirked slightly.

“You have a very strong effect on me.” Red said.

She responded with a tiny whimper, and she nodded. He helped her up from the sofa, then she pulled him by the hand towards the hallway. Red never expected Lizzie to drag him into a bedroom for sex; it was fantastic. He was pleasantly stunned as Lizzie swiftly stripped off her sweater and jeans. He hurriedly undressed, then they paused as they were only in their underwear. Liz stepped close in front of Reddington and ran her hands up and down his chest; he captured her mouth in a passionate kiss, and he nimbly unhooked her bra. She loved the feel of his fingers as they lightly guided her bra straps down her shoulders. Liz let the bra drop on the floor, then she wrapped her arms around Reddington’s neck, pressing her bare breasts against his chest. He groped her butt cheeks and pulled her against his hardness. She felt weak in the knees, so she grabbed onto his shoulders.

“Want to lay on your back for me? I’d like to be on top.” Liz said flirtatiously.

“I thought you’d never ask.” Red said with a smirk, then they stepped back from one another.

Red and Lizzie watched each other intently as they took their underwear off. Lizzie’s cheeks turned pink, and she lustfully gazed at his manhood. Red eagerly got on the bed and laid down; he gave Lizzie a bit of a show by stroking himself to full hardness again.

Liz craved Reddington so bad, she felt like jumping on him. She managed to restrain herself enough to crawl on top of him and kiss him. They both moaned into the kiss when her sensitive flesh touched his cock. Liz nuzzled her face into Reddington’s neck, breathing his exotic scent, then she playfully nibbled his earlobe, which made him chuckle.

“Lizzie, you’re feisty.” Red said amusedly.

She giggled in his ear.

“You drive me crazy.” Liz said seductively while slowly rubbing herself on him.

Red closed his eyes and groaned as he felt Lizzie’s delicate wet folds sliding along his shaft.

“Baby…you’re driving me… _beyond_ insane.” Red said breathily.

“Mm. Good.” She purred mischievously.

Red got his revenge when he pulled Lizzie down by her hips, pressing firmly against her clit. She whimpered and shuddered with the intense stimulation. Her mischievous smirk was replaced by a wanton pout. She ground her hips for a few moments, then she reached down and guided his tip to her opening.

“Ready?” Liz asked.

“God yes.” Red breathed.

Liz pushed herself down onto Reddington’s cock; she was so wet, the head of his cock slipped inside easily. Their moans were in harmony as they revelled in the sensation. Liz rocked up and down, taking Reddington deeper; the look on his face was one of pure ecstasy.

“… _Lizzie_ …” Red moaned as he grasped her waist.

“Mmm… _Yeah_ …ohh god…” Liz said as she felt him start thrusting to match her rhythm.

Liz brought herself upright and put her hands on Reddington’s chest. She wanted deep, hard thrusts, so she pushed down each time he thrust up into her; they were bumping into each other, causing friction on her clit. She mewled blissfully. Red watched Lizzie’s face; she was flushed and her eyes were closed as she concentrated. He watched her breasts bounce, then he lowered his gaze to where their bodies were connected. Lizzie leaned back as she rode him harder, and he could see his cock gliding into her. He gripped her beautiful hips more firmly and guided her movements, quickening the pace to meet their increasing need for satisfaction.

Liz felt Reddington’s cock rubbing her g-spot, and she kept getting wetter. Her thighs were quivering and she was panting as she got closer to climaxing. She listened to Reddington’s grunts and harsh breathing; the sounds further aroused her, pushing her to the peak.

“ _Red!”_ Liz whined desperately.

“Yes…baby…come for me…” Red panted.

Liz whimpered and took a few gasping breaths, then she cried out loudly as she reached her orgasm. Red thrust quickly, intensifying the pleasure for both of them. Lizzie’s slippery walls pumped his cock even tighter. Several moments later, Red tensed up and groaned, holding Lizzie down on him as he came. He spurted into her over and over again until there was nothing left, then he slumped back, letting his arms fall to his sides. Liz smiled and giggled tiredly; she leaned forward and put her hands on either side of Reddington’s head.

“That was amazing.” Liz said giddily.

“My _goodness,_ was it ever.” Red said dazedly.

Liz felt Reddington move inside her, and the warm slippery sensation made her horny for more.

“Ooh, that feels good.” She said, grinding on him.

Red shivered slightly at the sensation, but he allowed Lizzie to continue until she adorably whimpered and orgasmed again. Now completely satisfied, Liz gently got off Reddington and laid down beside him.

“I’m on birth control, by the way.” Liz said.

“Oh, alright.” Red said.

“But honestly, I’d be happy if this led to a baby Reddington…” She said affectionately.

Red smiled warmly.

“So would I.” He said softly.

Lizzie snuggled against him and they squeezed each other lovingly.

“Just in case it’s not obvious…I’m in love with you, Raymond.” Liz said.

“I think I picked up on a slight hint,” he said cheekily, “But seriously…I’m in love with you too, sweetheart.”

Liz couldn’t stop grinning; she pulled the blankets up and possessively held onto Reddington, half-expecting to wake up from this lovely dream at any moment. Thankfully, this wasn’t a dream. They cuddled each other until they fell asleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

In the morning, Liz and Reddington were having breakfast together. It was a bright day, with lots of snow on the ground. Liz was wearing Red’s button-up shirt as a nightshirt and he was wearing a plush robe as they sipped coffee. Liz still couldn’t stop smiling.

“Um, Red…I got you something. One second, I’ll go get it.” Liz said excitedly.

Red was amused when Lizzie happily scurried over to her purse to grab the item. She returned and handed him a small gift-wrapped box. He smiled and placed it on the table.

“I didn’t know we were doing Christmas gifts this year, Lizzie. Good thing I had this…” Red said, then he reached into the robe pocket and produced a gold necklace with a solid heart pendant.

Liz put her hand over her mouth in surprise.

“You’re the sweetest man.” She said, astonished.

“Do you like it?” He asked.

“I love it. Thank you!” She said, then she got up from her chair to kiss him.

“Let me put it on for you.” He said.

Red unclasped the necklace and put it around Lizzie’s neck. The pendant hung perfectly; Lizzie looked gorgeous wearing it, just as he’d imagined when he bought it.

“It’s beautiful. I love it. Now open your present!” Liz said.

Red smirked and unwrapped the box of his favourite Tom Ford scent.

“This is my favourite. You should be an FBI profiler.” He joked.

Liz laughed.

“It was in your bathroom, and I noticed you were running low. This is actually kind of a selfish gift. I want to keep smelling the scent on you.” She said.

“I love it, Lizzie. Thank you so much. I’ll keep wearing it, especially now that I know you enjoy it so much.” He said suavely.

Liz giggled delightedly.

“Good!” She said.

“Merry Christmas, sweetheart.” He said.

“Merry Christmas!” She said, then she kissed him again.

Liz and Reddington spent their first Christmas together, mostly cuddling, talking, and making love. It was the best Christmas either of them had ever had.

**The End**


End file.
